


Blue Period

by sphinxvictorian



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinxvictorian/pseuds/sphinxvictorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik entertains Charles at his castle, though all may not be as it seems…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Period

Somewhere in the heart of a stone tower, in the middle of the mountains of Canada, Erik Lehnsherr dropped the fork he’d attracted to his hand with a clatter on the fine porcelain plate in front of him.

From the other end of the long dining table came a deep, sonorous voice, “What is it, Erik? The venison not to your taste?”

Pale blue eyes met brown down the long expanse of mahogany.

“No, no, Charles, not at all. The venison is fine. My appetite’s for something else at the moment, that’s all.”

“Revenge, I’m sure,” Charles Xavier replied, “for some wrong done to mutants at some time past. Who will have to die this time, Erik?” The deep voice was heavy with reproach.  
“Oh, no one will have to lose their life, my dear friend, though they may indeed ‘die’, to use an older colloquialism.” Lehnsherr’s eyes widened a little, suggestively, as he dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin.

“Ah, Erik, that old ploy. It never works, you know. It hasn’t worked, in fact, since we left school.”

“Oh, now, Charles, old boy, it’ll be just like old times. We can even use the closet, just to add that certain nostalgic piquance to our dealings.”

“Really? And who will be the schoolmaster, coming to interrupt us at any minute?” Xavier’s eyes twinkled over the rim of his glass of burgundy.

“Imagination was never your strong suit, was it, Charles?” Lehnsherr teased, smirking back down the table at him. “Never mind, I’ll just imagine it for both of us, shall I?”

“And how is this supposed to work, Erik? I am in a wheelchair, remember, unable to walk or stand?”

“Well,” Lehnsherr admitted, pursing his lips, “perhaps the closet is out. The bed, then, or the chaise lounge in the next room? It’s very well-upholstered.”

“You make it sound irresistible, Erik,” Xavier said, only half-sarcastic.

Lehnsherr could sense the weakening of his foe and friend. He rose, placing his napkin neatly folded to one side of his plate, and walked down the length of the table to where Xavier sat in his wheelchair, regarding him warily. He stopped to one side of Xavier’s chair, leant forward, tipped Xavier’s chin up with two fingers and, gently but thirstily, kissed him, tasting the sour fruitiness of the wine on his lips.

Xavier let himself be kissed but was restrained in his own response. His hands remained on the padded arms of his wheelchair – though as Lehnsherr deepened the kiss, Xavier’s fingers sunk into the padding as he gripped the arms tighter.

Meanwhile, Lehnsherr’s hand had slipped behind Xavier’s head, tilting it as he explored that warm mouth with his tongue. Xavier gave an involuntary moan, which gave Lehnsherr all the permission he needed. He got behind Xavier’s chair and worked the hand controls himself, guiding Xavier into the next room.

Once next to the divan, he came around to the front of Xavier’s chair and leaning down, took Xavier’s not-unwilling arms and placed them about his neck. He heaved and managed to get Xavier onto his side on the divan.

Xavier tried at this point to object, but the protest died on his lips as he heard the sound of Lehnsherr undressing behind him. Then he felt the warmth of his old friend behind him as, with one deft hand, Lehnsherr undid Xavier’s trousers and pulled them from his useless legs.

Xavier held his breath, not sure if he could feel anything. Lehnsherr spread the cheeks of his friend’s taut buttocks apart and experimented with touching the sensitive puckered hole he found there. Xavier’s reaction surprised them both, his hips bucking and a hastily stifled cry escaping his lips.

“You are alive down there then, my dear. How wonderful!” Lehnsherr murmured into Xavier’s ear.

Xavier’s head went back as he responded, “It would seem so…yes…Oh, God!”

Lehnsherr had wasted no time producing a vial of scented oil from somewhere and sliding an oiled finger inside Xavier, all so quickly. Xavier’s hips bucked again and Lehnsherr’s other hand, also slick with oil, came around in front to stroke his friend’s hardening member.

Xavier was beyond words now. A series of groans escaped him intermittently, as Lehnsherr worked his finger in and out and then, pulling it out, he slid himself into Xavier, slowly inch by inch, until he was inside him to the base, his own scrotum touching that of his friend.

His own control was beginning to slip, as he began to pump in and out, slower then faster then slower again. He gloried in the incoherent, uncontrolled noises issuing from Xavier’s mouth, as their hips met and pulled away, met and pulled away.

Groans were now pouring from both of their throats, and they rose to a crescendo as the orgasms flowed through both of them. Xavier’s seed spurted out on to his blue shirt and Lehnsherr spent himself in the warmth of Xavier’s tight wetness.

As they subsided, they lay there quietly, no words possible at that moment. Lehnsherr kissed the back of Xavier’s neck and slipped into sleep.

A few moments later, a cobalt-blue female form sat up very slowly and carefully, so as not to wake Magneto. Mystique stood above him, a look of extreme fondness, even love in her bright gold eyes. Then she turned and padded away, her role as fantasy-lover fulfilled yet again.


End file.
